ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simons
The Simons is a American animated TV series created by Mike Sullivan, aired since September 13, 1999 on Fox. The series center on a dysfunctional family that consists of Craig, Dave, Mags, Stanley and Maurice, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis and 20th Century Fox Television. It is a spin-off of The Duck Brothers. Despite mixed reviews upon its debut, critics were notably more positive towards the second season, before universally acclaiming the subsequent seasons. The series was originally cancelled in May 21, 2017, but was renewed for a twelfth and thirteenth seasons in January 2018. Cast Main characters Recurring characters One-time and secondary characters Production Executive producers and showrunners Michael Sullivan and Jerry Bruckheimer were the executive producers during the entire run, and Sullivan also served as creative consultant. Johnson was also the executive producer, as well as executive creative consultant, but left the show at the end of the tenth season. Other executive producers include David Zuckerman, Daniel Palladino, David Goodman, Chris Sheridan, Josh Weinstein, Mark Hentemann, Rich Appel and Steve Callaghan. * Michael Sullivan: Executive Producer and Showrunner (2002-04, 2013-16) * Jerry Bruckheimer: Executive Producer * Patrick Johnson: Executive Producer (1999-2016) * Daniel Palladino: Co-Executive Producer (2000-01), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2001-02), Consulting Producer (2009-11) * David A. Goodman: Co-Executive Producer (2001-04), Executive Producer (2005-2011), Showrunner (2005-08) and Consulting Producer (2013-17) * Chris Sheridan: Co-Producer (1999-2003), Executive Producer (2005-14), Consulting Producer (2015-17) * Mark Hentemann: Consulting Producer (2005-06, 2016-17), Co-Executive Producer (2006-09), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2009-15) * Richard Appel: Co-Executive Producer (2009-11), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2013-17) * Steve Callaghan: Co-Producer (2005-06), Producer (2006), Co-Executive Producer (2006-09), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2009-17) * Laura Miller: Production Assistant (1999-2000), Producer (2000-11), Co-Executive Producer (2013-17) * Kara Vallow: Producer (2001-11), Executive Producer (2013-17) * Josh Weinstein: Co-Executive Producer (2002-04), Executive Producer (2004-15), Showrunner (2004-08) and Consulting Producer (2015-17) * David Zuckerman: Executive Producer (1999-2001, 2016-17), Co-Executive Producer (2001-02) and Consulting Producer (2003-05) Voice actors The Simons ''has seven main cast members: Dan Castellaneta, Carolyn Lawrence, Jill Talley, Miranda Richardson, series creator Michael Sullivan and Maurice LaMarche. Castellaneta voices Craig Simon, Dave Simon and other adult, male characters. Lawrence voices Courtney Griffin, as well as several minor characters. Lawrence previously voiced Courtney in [[Blind Nights|''Blind Nights]]'' and The Duck Bros. (replacing E.G. Daily). Talley voices Mary Simon, Layla the Receptionist and other female characters. Richardson voices Margareth Simon, the teacher Patricia, the loud-mouthed Gloria and several other characters. Sullivan voices Blooregard Framagucci, Maurice Simon, as well as other male characters. LaMarche voices Bob Gribble, Marlon Sheridan, Fernando Yure, Philip Guntzelman and many characters. Just like previous TV series from "Dragon City universe", ''The Simons doesn't use child voice actors to voice characters (Craig, Stanley, Maurice, Townshend and others), because, according to Sullivan, "we and Pat Johnson don't use them, because they quickly grown up, and some retired from voice acting. So we have to junk this format, and come up use professional voice actors" In addition to main cast, Ralph Garman, Chris Cox, Chris Edgerly, Maria Bamford, Laura Miller, Lori Alan, Olivia Olson, Hynden Walch, Steve Little, Jan Rabson, Tress MacNeille and [Breckenridge|Alexandra Breckenridge! voice supporting characters. Karl Wiedergott and Joey Slotnick has also voiced recurring characters and minor roles. Wiedergott left the show in 2010, and Slotnick in 2000. One-time "Special guest" cast members include Jennifer Tilly, Alyson Hannigan, Aubrey Plaza, Stephen Colbert, Steve Buscemi, Leah Remini and Kelsey Grammer. Cancellation Once the fourth season being completed broadcast on television, Sullivan wanted to end the show, but the sucess of the series led to more episodes, so David Goodman and Josh Weinstein took over Sullivan's position as showrunner and began working on a fifth season for broadcast in 2004. Fox announced in June 2017 that they would be airing the final episode on June 18, 2017. Johnson and Sullivan have expressed their desire for a theatrical film or a direct-to-video film upon conclusion of the series, but said that he has no plans for new seasons or episodes. He is currently working for a new animated series produced by Netflix, under his production tag Heinz 58. Characters The show follows the satiric adventures of a dysfunctional family, the Simons, which consists of Craig, Dave, Margareth, Stanley and Maurice, as well as Courtney and Mary. Although the family is dysfunctional, many episodes examine their relationships and bonds with each other and they are often shown to care about one another (an example for Craig and Margareth' relationship being the running gags of the show). The show also includes an array of quirky supporting characters, teachers, family friends, townspeople and Craig's schoolmates and friends. Episodes References Category:Fox TV shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on films Category:TV-PG Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Adult animation